


STRAWBERRY FIELDS FOREVER

by WolfGirl53



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Strawberries, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGirl53/pseuds/WolfGirl53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es 14 de Febrero, un día no muy apreciado por nuestra protágonista, ¿podrá cambiar de parecer después de un arreglo hecho por su mejor amiga?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EVERYBODY HATES VALENTINE'S DAY... I guess

Corría toda acelerada, ya estaba retrasada para llegar a "la cita" y aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar al lugar acordado, -¡Ash! ¿Para qué le dije que sí?, a mí ni me gusta usar vestido, ¿quién en su sano juicio sale en domingo a las 5 de la tarde?- me reprochaba en mi monologo mental, mientras corría por el parque y observaba a algunas parejas en el lugar y acelerada seguía con mis quejas mentales.

 

> **FLASHBACK**

-Anda di que sí, además no tienes que hacer nada ese día, una cita doble sería genial y me lo debes- oía la voz de mi amiga toda emocionada través del celular -si sales con él hoy, tal vez el 14 no tengas que pasarlo sola, anda, además es un buen muchacho y muy guapo- no dejaba de insistir mi amiga.

-Ok, ok, y ¿tal vez para el 14 de abril nos casaremos?- le decía en tono sarcástico, mientras me reía divertida por su ocurrencia del 14 de febrero.

-No te burles, era un decir, anda, además sabes que quieres salir, sabes que lo deseas, no digas nada, ya tienes la dirección y la hora, si no vas me sentiré ofendida, además es amigo de mi novio, te caerá muy bien, ponte algo lindo, me lo debes- no dejaba de insistir mi amiga, y sin más colgó.

> **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 

Seguía corriendo; me había hecho la desidiosa y cuando ya había decidido mensajear a mi amiga con una excusa y cancelar la cita, mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de ella diciendo: "No se te ocurra cancelar, te esperamos, me lo debes ¬¬"; era verdad, le debía algunos favores a mi amiga así que tuve que bañarme rápido y sacar uno de los pocos vestidos que tenía, medio arreglar mi cabello que por suerte era corto, lo cual facilitó su acomodo, ponerme brillo en los labios, delinear mis ojos y sacar una pequeña mochila y echar unos zapatos de tacón, con estas prisas seguro me doblaría los pies al usarlos, confiaría en mis tenis, tomé una bolsa con fresas de la nevera, no había comido nada y estaba hambrienta, saqué mi ipod, me puse los auriculares y salí de mi casa a toda prisa.

Miraba ansiosa el reloj, ya era muy tarde, -Me va a matar- pensaba, puse una fresa en mi boca y seguí corriendo, mientras escuchaba a todo volumen música, en la calle vi el semáforo y paré en seco, volví a mirar el reloj y al ver la hora me asusté, iba a emprender el paso pero sentí una mano sujetarme el brazo y jalarme, choqué contra el pecho de un joven alto y de cabello obscuro, y vi un auto pasar a toda velocidad frente a nosotros, mis ojos saltaron como platos, mi corazón se paralizó por un segundo y de pronto se aceleró más, el semáforo estaba en verde y cambió a rojo, me separé del extraño, lo miré, le hice una reverencia y le agradecí, casi se me cae la fresa de la boca, apenada le dije -muchas gracias, casi muero- reí de nervios, toqué mi corazón para tranquilizarme.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada- me sonrió cálidamente y soltó mi brazo.

-¿A dónde vas tan acelerada?- me preguntó mientras con la mano me mostraba el camino para andar, me mantuve a su lado, aún estaba sorprendida y para calmarme tomé otra fresa de la bolsa y la mordí.

-Voy a una cita- le dije mientras masticaba la fresa -¡Ahhhhh!, si hubiera cancelado, no hubiera pasado esto- susurré para mis adentros mientras me alborotaba el cabello molesta.

-¿Eh?, oh, estás temblando, ven te acompaño a sentarte, para que te repongas del susto- me dijo caballerosamente, mientras tomaba mi mano.

-¿Sentarnos?, noooo, tengo prisa, y ya voy tarde, me van a matar- le dije toda acelerada mientras seguía riendo de nervios.

-Siéntate un minuto, te calmas y te vas, casi mueres- esto último me lo dijo riendo, me guiñó un ojo, lo miré, me reí y acepté, fuimos a sentarnos a una banca cercana, tomé otra fresa y me la comí un poco desesperada, él sólo me veía, divertido y me sonreía.

Voltee hacia él y toda acelerada inclinándome una y otra vez le dije -Perdón, no te agradecí, gracias, muchas gracias, salvaste mi vida, ¿cómo puedo agradecerte?- él se rio, me toco el brazo y movió su mano de un lado al otro ligeramente para que ya no me inclinara y sonriendo apenado me dijo -Calma, calma, ya me agradeciste, vaya, sí que estás acelerada, acepto tu agradecimiento si me regalas una de esas fresas que comes, se me han antojado- sonrió tímido y señaló la bolsa.

-Claro que sí, toma las que quieras- sonreí y le extendí la bolsa –por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?, no conozco el nombre de mi salvador- le dije mirándolo curiosamente.

 

> **POV del Extraño Salvador de nuestra protagonist** a

La pobre estaba toda apurada y aun asustada… “casi muero” la verdad me causo mucha gracia, aun así era muy divertido verla disculparse y comer fresas, ¿será muy atrevido de mi parte si le pido unas?, bueno salve su vida; preguntó mí nombre, tome una fresa, la miré y le dije: -Me llamo Lee…-

No pude terminar de decirle mi nombre ya que fui interrumpido por su celular, se asustó, cogió el celular y me sonrió apenada y tímidamente, no podía dejar de ver como el viento le alborotaba el cabello, mientras hablaba y tomaba otra fresa, era tan graciosa; mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando la vi levantarse.

-Me tengo que ir, muchas gracias de nuevo- me dijo mientras se inclinaba apenada y me sonreía, se levantó y la vi alejarse corriendo.

-¡Qué extraña chica!, ¿vestido y tenis? ¿Una mochila?, allá va, ¡oh! Me dejó sus fresas- la vi alejarse, me sentí triste y me quedé sentado en la banca comiendo las fresas.

> **FIN del POV del Extraño Salvador de nuestra protagonista (Lee)**

 

Llegué corriendo a la cafetería, el lugar en el que se supone nos encontraríamos, antes de entrar me quité rápido los tenis, saqué los tacones, me los puse, medio me acomodé el cabello y entre, vi a mi amiga y a su novio sentados en una mesa, les hice una reverencia para disculparme por la tardanza, la llamada de mi amiga a mi celular hace unos minutos, hizo que dejara a mi “salvador” abruptamente y corriera para llegar a la “cita”, vi que sólo estaban ellos y le lancé una mirada mortífera a mi amiga. –Aun no llega, dijo que ya venía para acá, por eso te apresuré- me dijo sonriéndome traviesamente.

-Seguro no tarda, cuando llegue verás que se van a llevar muy bien- me dijo el novio de mi amiga, un poco apenado.

-¡Te arreglaste y te pusiste vestido! Qué bonita te ves ¡oh! Y usas tacones- me alabó mi amiga.

Pasó casi una hora y no llegaba mi “cita” miraba a mi amiga y a su novio hacerse cariños, me sentía incomoda y sonreía de mala gana, ya estaba aburrida. –Le hablaré, para ver porqué demora- dijo el novio de mi amiga mientras se levantaba para hacer la llamada, lo vi discutir por algunos minutos, cuando regresó, apenado y disculpándose me dijo que su amigo no llegaría, que se le había atravesado un compromiso y que estaba muy apenado por no poder acudir a la cita, yo medio sonreí, y le dije que no se preocupara que no había problema, estaba por recoger mis cosas e irme, mi amiga se levantó, se disculpó y me dijo que no me fuera, que la pasara con ellos, que no desaprovechara ahora que estaba arreglada; yo estaba fastidiada y enojada “me habían plantado”, pensé, le dije que no y me excuse con que tenía trabajo y tenía que despertarme temprano y me fui, qué decepción ni me conoció y le aburrí para dejarme plantada, pensé, caminé a mi casa con fastidio y pensando –Qué día tan del asco-

 


	2. Lady in strawberry memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Tu/Nombre, lo que significa que tú eres la protagonista ;)

> POV de LEE

Ni si quiera sé su nombre, se fue tan rápido, no creo volverla a ver, me quedé en esa banca hasta tarde, esperando poder verla de nuevo, no apareció, regresé decepcionado a mi departamento, “qué tonto eres Donghae, para qué la quieres ver de nuevo, no tienes pretexto, olvídala, seguro estás así por el efecto de las fresas, te dio en tu talón de Aquiles, ¿qué ibas a hacer si la veías?, ¿pedirle más fresas como pago por salvarle la vida? Sacudí la cabeza y me reí de mis pensamientos, escuché un portazo y salí de mi cuarto, era mi compañero de departamento, estaba enojado.

> FIN POV de LEE DONGHAE

 

Había pasado algunos días y mi amiga no dejaba de mandarme mensajes disculpándose, hasta que recibí una llamada de ella –Perdón, de verdad, lo siento, le reclamé a mi novio por su amigo, de verdad estoy apenada- me dijo muy preocupada –cálmate, no es para tanto, no te enojes con tu novio por la causa, no fue su culpa, en todo caso el apenado debería ser “mi cita”, pero no te preocupes, después de todo sólo me arreglé para salir y no quería, casi muero atropellada y me dejaron plantada- le dije mientras sonreía malvadamente, me encantaba hacerla sufrir –ok, no te preocupes, ya paso- la tranquilicé al final; ella suspiró y me dijo –ahh, lo siento mucho, pero hagamos una cosa, este fin salgamos todos, está vez pasaremos por ti, déjame compensarte-

Me rasqué la cabeza y haciendo mueca de fastidio le dije –ay no, ¿otra vez? Oye déjalo así, si el chico no quiere, déjalo, suena a que es como una obligación, déjalo así, de verdad no pasa nada; además es 14 de febrero, pásalo con tu novio y no de casamentera.

-ash, no digas eso, de verdad quiero pasarlo contigo también, además no fue mi idea, fue idea de “tu cita” él quiere disculparse, no le hagas el feo, de verdad está arrepentido, venga, no digas nada paso por ti, no tienes excusa- fue su última palabra y colgó.

-¿Me quieres volver loca?, no quiero ir- grité, pataleé y lance el celular, aunque al final cedería ante su petición, es mi amiga y la verdad ese dichoso 14 de febrero, si no lo paso con ella lo pasaré sola y amargada, no me dan muchas opciones.

El fatal día para mí, llegó, aún estaba tirada en el sofá de mi departamento no queriendo ir, pero recibí un mensaje de mi amiga diciéndome que ya estaba en camino por mí, me levanté medio desganada, me puse una playera, unos jeans y unos tenis y metí mis cosas en un morral, no iba arreglarme más de la cuenta, ¿para qué? ¿Qué tal si me dejan plantada otra vez? No voy a hacer el ridículo otra vez, quedando como novia de pueblo, vestida y alborotada, que antes digan que me bañé y perfumé, porque no pensaba hacerlo, escuché el timbre y bajé, mi amiga y su novio me esperaban en su coche, me abrieron la puerta, me saludaron y me dijeron que “mi cita” nos esperaba en el lugar de reunión, -sospechoso, otra vez me van a dejar plantada- pensé.

–¿por qué no usas vestido?, te veías tan bonita el otro día- me dijo triste mi amiga, –dijiste que sólo saldríamos, no lo creí necesario- le respondí con desgano; el carro sólo avanzó unas cuantas cuadras y se estacionó por un parque cerca de mi departamento, muy bonito por cierto, ya que estaba lleno de cerezos y con el aire caían los pétalos, caminamos para adentrarnos en el parque y mi amiga y su novio iban abrazados, de cuando en cuando se besaban, yo iba tras de ellos y pensaba –I-N-C-O-M-O-D-I-D-A-D, ash, otra mala decisión, bravo, mejor te hubieras quedado en tu departamento sola y amargada pero sin incomodidad- suspiré y torcí los ojos irritada, pero los vi detenerse y reírse.

> POV de LEE DONGHAE

Al fin pude volver a verla, y aunque era desde lejos, me emocioné con su presencia, tan graciosa como ese día en que fortuitamente nos conocimos, iba haciendo caras, se notaba tan incómoda, y aun así sonríe, otra vez el viento alborota su cabello y ella no se da cuenta; no pude evitar sonreír al verla mientras extrañando y feliz pensaba en lo extraño que viste esa chica, tan peculiar desde esa vez; mi voz interior me cuestionó “–ahí está, ¿te gusta de verdad?-” me sorprendí, no dejé de mirla, sonreí y pensé, bueno esta vez no está comiendo fresas, que es obvio que es mi debilidad, y la encuentro muy linda aun con esa extraña forma de vestir y estoy emocionado al verla… entonces… -creo que si me gusta- lo dije tan alto que la pareja frente a mí se me quedó viendo y se rieron, me rasqué la cabeza apenado y me volteé.

> FIN POV de LEE DONGHAE

 

Su risa me sacó de mis pensamientos, sonreí por inercia y me acerqué a ellos preguntando, -¿qué es tan gracioso?- voltearon hacia mí y mi amiga tomo mi mano y me jaló hacia ellos y me dijo –llegamos, este menso te dejó plantada y hoy se quiere disculpar- tocó el hombro del chico que estaba volteado, lo agitó y le ordenó – ¡anda! Discúlpate, mi amiga pasó por mucho el otro día, por tu causa-

Miré a mi amiga y baje la cabeza y la moví en negativa pensando –no me expongas más por favor- me sentía muy apenada.

-bueno, esta vez veo llegaste a salvo, o acaso… ¿hoy casi mueres también?- le escuché decir al chico parado frente a mí, alcé la cara para ver su rostro, su voz me sonaba familiar y el “casi mueres” me recordó algo; cuando lo vi cara a cara con su amplia sonrisa, alce una ceja por el asombro le sonreí y voltee con mi amiga con una notable expresión de duda en mi rostro, diciéndole –¿en realidad es él?, ¿bromeas? me miró, y me dijo – ¿qué?, ¿se conocen?

Me reí, alboroté mi cabello y le respondí sonriendo –él es mi…- no pude terminar la frase porque él me interrumpió –soy su salvador, hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lee Donghae y me disculpo por la mala experiencia que le hice pasar ese día- dirigiéndose a mí se inclinó para disculparse, se levantó y sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Me explican? Porque no entiendo- exclamó confusa mi amiga –es ella, la chica rara de las fresas- le dijo su novio a mi amiga, mientras, la abrazaba y me señalaba.

-¿yo? Ahora soy yo, la que no entiende- moví negativamente la cabeza.

 

> FLASHBACK *Lee DongHae*

Cundo escuché el portazo, sabía que se avecinaba la tormenta, le había fallado en la cita a mi amigo, pero tenía una buena razón y tenía que explicársela antes de que me golpeara, pero llegó y sin más comenzó a gritarme –Donghae, ¿por qué demonios cancelaste?, ¿eres idiota?, te lo pedí como un favor y el favorecido ibas a ser tú y lo arruinas, mi novia se enojó conmigo, plantaste a su mejor amiga, sólo tenías que presentarte en la cita e irte, porqué nos dejaste ahí? y…- no lo dejé terminar, junte mis manos, me incliné, me disculpé, sonreí como idiota, mientras le explicaba–hyung de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, además debes admitir que yo no te pedí que me metieras en este enredo de la cita, fue tu error, además, si no llegué fue porque me quedé con una chica a la que salvé de ser atropellada, me ofreció unas fresas en agradecimiento y sabes que son mi perdición, no pude resistirme, y ella era tan graciosa y extrañamente linda- seguía emocionado contándole, pero fui interrumpido –¡PRETEXTOS!- gritó –mejor me hubieras dicho que no querías ir, además fuiste tú el ansioso por que te presentara a alguien- me dijo enojado –y… ¿era bonita tu chica de las fresas? – preguntó al fin calmado y curioso.  
-pues… es que no es del tipo de las que me gustan normalmente, ya sabes, cabello largo y girlys, ella tenía el cabello corto y era graciosa y no dejo de estar emocionado por ese encuentro- le explicaba aun con ojos de cachorro para disuadirlo y me perdonara.

En los días siguientes continué explicándole a mi amigo de mi encuentro con la chica rara de las fresas y entre más le contaba, más me emocionaba aquel acontecimiento, hasta hice que mi amigo me acompañara un par de veces al parque donde estuvimos, para ver si por suerte nos volvíamos a encontrar; un día mi amigo llegó y me mostro una foto en su celular, me dijo que quería presentarme a su bonita novia, tenía que hacerle caso y atender a su historia, pues yo lo había estado molestando con mi encuentro con la chica de las fresas –mira, la de la derecha es mi novia, y la otra es su amiga, a la que por cierto dejaste plantada, pero dime ¿apoco no es muy bonita mi novia?- me dijo muy emocionado y con ojos de borrego completamente enamorado.   
Vi la foto con detenimiento y le grité –es hermosa y muy graciosa, mírala hyung, ella es mi chica de las fresas, le señalé rápidamente a la chica que estaba al lado de su novia y comencé a saltar a su alrededor, es ella, es ella, no paraba de decirle.

Me detuvo y me dijo -¿es ella?, ¿lo ves?, si hubieras ido a la cita la hubieras encontrado, ¿porqué no fuiste?, ¡idiota!

\- Porque la estuve esperando, cómo iba a saber que sería ella con quien me encontraría- le dije emocionado sin poder creerlo y aun mirando la foto.

> FIN DEL FLASHBACK LEE DONGHAE

 

El novio de mi amiga me explicó que sin que mi amiga se enterara de esa historia, planearon la nueva cita, lo planearon así para que mi amiga no tuviera tentación de decirme.  
-no soy la chica rara de las fresas, me llamo Alex- le dije un poco molesta –salvar mi vida te da puntos, pero, me dejaste plantada y te quedaste con mis fresas, eso sin duda los resta… pero, arreglaste todo para disculparte, así que… eso nos deja como al principio… Hola soy (T/N), gusto en conocerte- lo miré, le sonreí y le extendí la mano, me miró extrañado, dudoso sonrió y tomó mi mano y dijo –mucho gusto, soy Lee Donghae- reímos y cuando nos dimos cuenta mi amiga y su novio nos habían dejado solos, al menos ya no sería una cita doble incomoda.  
Caminamos por el parque viendo los pétalos de los cerezos caer, me miró curioso y divertido me dijo – me gusta tu vestido con tenis- sonreí –hubieras llegado y me hubieras visto con tacones- lanzó un suspiro y muy serio me dijo -¿sabes? No creo que con una simple bolsa de fresas sea suficiente para agradecerme por salvar tu vida, sal mañana conmigo, comamos algunas fresas y divirtámonos, hoy no cuenta porque es 14 de febrero y fue arreglado- sonrió pícaramente –ya veremos si acepto tu agradecimiento-

-ash- lo miré, le sonreí y seguimos caminando. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic, pero háganme saber si les gusta ;)  
> pronto subiré la segunda parte :)  
> Have a nice day :3


End file.
